Sweet Dreams
by ThroughTheTrapdoor
Summary: Ron learns the hard way about the difference between dreams and reality.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter does not belong to me, in any way. Neither does Ron Weasley. Damn it all.

**Warning**: One word- SMUT. Lol, quite. Read at your own risk. ;)

* * *

><p>The way her nose crinkled when she laughed. That line that would show up between her eyebrows when she was deep in thought. The way her hair seemed to grow larger and wilder throughout the day. Just... everything about her.<p>

Ron blinked, and realized he was staring. Quickly, he turned his gaze away from Hermione, who, thankfully, hadn't seemed to notice that she was being observed. Unable to help himself, Ron hazarded another glance at her. She was sitting lopsidedly in the armchair closest to the fireplace with a book in her lap, her back resting against one arm of the chair, and her legs thrown over the other. Those legs... Ron couldn't seem to help himself from running his eyes down the length of them, admiring their shape and imagining their smooth, soft texture. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as images of those legs wrapped around him flashed through his mind.

_Bloody hell_, he thought, in frustration. Really, he had almost always liked Hermione as more than a friend. But it seemed to be getting worse lately. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Thinking, fantasizing... It had never been this bad before. Ever since he and Lavender had broken up, his attraction to Hermione had doubled, at least. He couldn't keep himself from imagining what it would be like to kiss Hermione Granger, now that he knew what it was like, in general. Snogging Lavender had been fun, and everything, but he was much more attracted to Hermione. In every way. And he just had an... interesting time imagining how intense it might be if they were to ever kiss... and touch... and... well.

Ron shifted in his seat again. Hermione looked up for a moment and noticed that he looked uncomfortable. His face and ears were a flaming red, and he was holding his body in a strange way- much more stiff and rigid than usual.

"Are you okay, Ron?" she asked, concerned. He really did look unwell.

Ron started, and looked over at Hermione. His eyes connected with hers and, for a moment, it was like he was falling into their warm brown depths. Hermione's eyes were definitely one of the best things about her; they were like gravity. Realizing that he was staring at her like a twat again, Ron hastened to say, "Oh, yeah. Fine. Why?" He couldn't help but ask. Hopefully, she wasn't as clever as she was supposed to be, and wouldn't catch on.

Hermione looked him over for a second with an odd expression on her face before answering. "You just look a little... hot, I guess."

She looked down quickly, seeming embarrassed. Ron was amazed to see a small blush creep up her neck and into her cheeks. It only made her look even_ more_ beautiful, damn her.

"Yeah, I am, actually," he said quickly, shaking himself. "Too much time by the fire. I think I'll just go up to bed." He needed to get away from her, quite honestly. He would've done so earlier, too, if he hadn't had to wait for the tightness in his trousers to fade a bit.

"Oh," Hermione said, looking a little disappointed. "Well, good night, then." She gave him a small smile. It took all of Ron's strength not to snog her right there. Instead, he simply climbed up the flight of stairs to the boys' dorm and fell, face first, onto his small bed, twitching the curtains shut around him. Thankfully- and, as usual- it only took a few minutes before he was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, what's this all about?" he asked, as she practically dragged him behind her to the library.<p>

She looked back at him briefly and gave him a coy smile. "You'll see."

_Bloody hell_, he thought. Why was **everything** she did so sexy?

Something was a bit off, though. This definitely wasn't normal Hermione behavior. It was sometime past midnight, and _she_ was actually dragging _him_ off to break the rules. He couldn't imagine what was so important that they should go to the library at this time of night, but he wasn't one to turn her down anything.

The two of them reached the library unspotted. And, to Ron's surprise, the doors were open, and they walked right in. He looked around at the tall bookshelves and empty tables. The only sound in the great room was their breathing.

"It's a bit creepy in here at night, isn't it?"

Hermione laughed softly from beside him, and he looked down at her. She was gazing up at him with a small smirk on her face, like she knew something he didn't- which was quite probable. She continued to simply smile at him, her eyes roaming over his face in a way he thought he'd never see her look at him.

Not knowing what else to say, Ron asked, "What?"

Hermione's smile grew and she answered his question with one of her own. "Aren't you going to ask me again why I brought you down here?" She took a slow step closer to him, and Ron's heart started pumping faster.

"Erm, wh-why did you bring me down here?" he said, tripping over the words, distracted by all the different possible scenarios running through his mind.

Hermione simply smiled bigger at him, and took another step closer. Their bodies were only inches apart.

Then, slowly, deliberately, Hermione took his face in her hands and brought his lips down to hers. Ron couldn't believe it. He stood still in shock for a moment, but quickly caught up with what was happening. He wasn't one to waste opportunity.

Ron snaked his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her tightly to him, relishing in the feeling of her soft body pressed up against his. Already, he was more turned on than he had ever been. He was right: kissing Hermione was nothing like kissing Lavender. This was so much better.

He sighed as Hermione raked her fingers through his hair, spearing her tongue into his mouth. He gripped her hips tighter in his hands. She tasted so sweet his head was spinning. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and she gave a low moan of pleasure. Blood flooded to his groin at the noise, and he found himself desperately wanting to be inside her. He tried to regain control of himself and the situation, but was completely undone when she began sucking on his tongue. That simple, seductive action filled his head with questions about what other things she could do with her mouth and, honestly, all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off.

Ron groaned loudly and backed Hermione up until her back was up against a bookshelf. That's when it all _really_ started. He rocked his erection into her, and Hermione's legs opened up in an invitation. He pressed into her again, and he had to pull away from her mouth, gasping at the sensation. He grazed his lips along her jawline and down her neck, tasting the sweet, tender flesh there. Hermione whimpered and arched her back, pressing herself more firmly into his body.

Ron's hands began to itch, and they moved forward of their own accord, sliding up Hermione's torso to cup her breasts. He was surprised to feel that she wasn't wearing a bra under the thin fabric of her shirt. "Damn it, 'Mione," he growled, and desperately pressed his lips to hers again. After a moment, though, she broke away.

"Make love to me, Ron," she gasped, barely able to catch her breath. "Please."

"Wh-what?" Ron asked in shock, his mouth suddenly going dry.

"Please, Ron," she breathed. "I... I need you inside me."

And with five little words, the rest of the blood in Ron's body rushed, almost painfully, to his groin.

"Are you sure?" he asked, in disbelief. He'd never thought that Hermione would actually want him in this way, and now that it was happening, he didn't think he'd be able to control himself much longer. If she wanted him to stop, it had to be now.

But she didn't tell him to stop. Instead, Hermione quickly nodded her head and silently pulled his mouth back to hers. Shockingly, she wrapped a leg around his waist and began rocking her hips against him more seductively than he would have thought possible. The only thing separating them was a few thin layers of clothing, and his trousers were already about strained to their limit.

"Fucking hell," Ron cursed in disbelief as Hermione continued to press against him, whimpering softly.

He worked frantically to undo the buttons of her shirt, but his hands were shaking too badly. Finally, he gave up on it, and simply ripped her shirt open, buttons popping off and falling unnoticed to the floor. Ron stood back briefly to look at her. And, for a moment, he was dazed.

Hermione's hair was an utter mess from his fingers tangling through it. Her face was flushed, her lips red and swollen. Her chest heaved with the effort of her breathing, and her breasts were creamy and round and perfect.

Without another thought, Ron leaned his head down and trailed his lips along Hermione's collarbone, working his way down until he finally took a taut nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over her sensitive skin. Hermione cried out in pleasure, gripping his hair in her hands.

"Oh, Ron..." she gasped.

He continued from one breast to another, loving the sound of her high cries and low moans, until finally neither of them could take it anymore.

Hermione began frantically working at undoing his pants. Her hands were shaky, as well, though, meaning that they kept grazing against his already oversensitive package. Ron thought he would come right there in his jeans, for sure, if she weren't careful. After a few more moments of fumbling fingers, though, his pants were at his knees, and he was poised to take Hermione.

Ron lifted her up, his hands on her arse- a wonder, in itself- and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He couldn't believe they were about to do this. He really couldn't. But, honestly, he was more than ready and, apparently, 'Mione was, too. And that's all that really mattered.

Looking fully into those deep, dark eyes of hers, Ron sheathed himself fully inside of her. He watched as Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head, and listened as she cried out in sheer pleasure.

"Oh, Ron, yes!" she breathed, biting her lip hard and looking directly at him.

"Oh God, 'Mione," he choked out. He was having trouble concentrating. He couldn't believe how good she felt, so smooth and tight and warm. He almost didn't want to move, afraid that if he did, he might come almost immediately. But, somehow, he found the strength in him to thrust forward slowly, relishing the feel of Hermione around him, and the way she dug her fingernails into his arms.

Feeling more confident, Ron began thrusting into her in a steady rhythm; in, out, in, out. Hermione hissed in satisfaction. "God, Ron, you're so good..." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, moaning with longing as he picked up the tempo and pushed a little harder into her.

Ron moved his lips over to her ear and began sucking and nibbling on her earlobe, making her whimper even louder. "Mmm, 'Mione, you're amazing," he groaned into her ear, his breath coming in small gasps as he gripped her arse more firmly in his hands and drove into her harder. She cried out and gripped his hair in one of her hands, the other fisted into his sweater. "You're so beautiful," he told her, sincerely.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, hugging her arms around his shoulders and rolling her hips against his, driving him to go faster. "Oh, yes!" she almost sobbed. "Right there... please... Ron!"

Hermione's cries of ecstasy only made him thrust into her harder than ever, his vision blurring and darkening with the closeness of his climax. "Oh, Her... mione. I'm so... close. Mmm," he groaned loudly, barely able to speak.

"Me, too, Ron" she choked. "I... Ah... I-I'm there, Ron. Oh, I'm there!"

And with that, Hermione let out one last loud cry of ecstasy and came hard against him, shuddering and clutching her body tightly to his. He didn't last much longer. Once he felt her constrict and throb around him, he was finished. He gave three last rough, deep thrusts and came powerfully inside of her. An explosion seemed to occur behind his eyes as he closed them tightly and buried his face into Hermione's neck, rocking into her as she continued to mewl and roll her hips with his, riding out their climax.

Finally, their movements slowed and, too weak to stand, they sank together to the floor. They simply lay there for a few minutes in each other's arms, catching their breath and trying to calm their shaking limbs.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione said, quietly, not looking up at him from where her head lay against his chest.

Ron looked down at her in amazement. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't. He was literally speechless with happiness. He hugged her closer to him, kissing the top of her head, trying to silently convey his feelings for her, in return.

And then, suddenly, it was like the room was dissolving around them. Hermione was no longer in his arms, and the light began changing around him. He opened his eyes.

The sun was shining across his eyes through a crack in the curtains, and Ron realized suddenly that he was back in his bed. Or, not _back_, really. He had never left it to begin with. He groaned, realizing it had all just been a dream, and rolled over. Then, he noticed that it wasn't exactly all that comfortable to do that and he looked down. He wasn't altogether surprised to find that he had a bit of a problem that needed taking care of.

Almost embarrassed, Ron reached his hands beneath the covers and gripped himself. He sighed as he got to work. He'd never be able to face Hermione again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, okay, then! Hahah. There you have it. :) I never really know what to say at the end of my one-shots, but goodness knows I try. :P Well, this idea just sort of popped into my head the other day, and I was... intrigued, to say the least. Lol. This was actually pretty difficult for me to write, seeing as it's strictly from Ron's POV. Not really used to that, so I kept having to stop myself from straying into Hermione territory. All in all, though, I'm pretty satisfied with this one-shot. I was getting a little warm just writing it, lol, so I hope you guys enjoy it, too! :)

As always,_** REVIEW!**_ People who review are my favorite people in the entire world. ;)

**Cheers!**


End file.
